Una tentación llega a la ciudad
by ElVillanodelaHistoria
Summary: Misty y Ash vuelven a rencontrarse despues de cinco años sin verse, de repente empiezan una aventura pero esta nueva aventura condicione la vida de todos los habitantes del pueblo, podra su amor luchar contra todas las adversidades.
1. Chapter 1

Todo amanecía tranquilo en el pueblo, Misty se acercó a la ventana para comprobar como los pájaros cantaban bajo las ramas del árbol, no es que le pareciera nada especial este hecho simplemente disfrutaba escuchando a los pájaros cantar de buena mañana.

Aunque en el fondo algo en su corazón le decía que ese pequeño cosquilleo que sentía por las mañanas al oír cantar los pájaros no era una agradable sensación, era la rutina, era su único placer culpable en este pueblo donde nunca jamás pasaba nada, ni iba a pasar nada en los próximos meses, al principio ella había sido feliz en este pueblo, al fin y al cabo había dejado su ciudad natal, Ciudad Celeste y también dejo atrás todo el estrés que correspondía al ser líder de gimnasio.

Aquí tenía una vida tranquila sin sobresaltos, ni grandes alegrías, y al principio le había parecido la mejor de las ideas pero ahora notaba como cada día el brillo de los ojos se iba apagando lentamente y con ello también el ansia que tenía su alma por buscar algo nuevo, una diversión que le permitiera una vía de escape de la rutina que ella misma había sido culpable de acepar.

-Misty sigues ahí, ¿Hola? Baja a la tierra –oyó la voz de un hombre ella sobresaltada dejo sus pensamientos atrás haciendo que los pájaros se fueran espantados y ella se girara sobresaltada.

-No era mi intención asustarte así, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Gary Oak su prometido preocupado por la cara que Misty tenía.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes simplemente estaba observando los pájaros y me he distraído un poco.

-Siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, si fuera posible echarías a volar con ellos y te perderías por el mundo –bromeo el chico mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y bajaba al salón a desayunar.

Y razón no le faltaba, si pudiera ir por todo el mundo abandonarlo todo por un instante y poder ser libre y hacer lo que ella quisiera… quien sabe que pasaría.

-¿No desayunas hoy? –oyó el grito de Gary desde la cocina haciendo que ella bajara las escaleras y se dispusiera a acompañarlo a comer.

-Ahora voy

Luego cuando llego a la cocina, Gary le tenía preparado unas tostadas con mermelada de fresas, un zumo de naranja natural, un café, y un muffin. Sabía que era su desayuno perfecto, todo acompañado de unas flores naturales que había colocado en un jarrón en el centro de la mesa, parecía el post-cita perfecta.

-¿Te gusta?, he añadido un nuevo sabor al muffin adivina que es

Misty probo el muffin sin ninguna duda su paladar supo reconocer al instante la esencia de vainilla que había en él, todo el muffin parecía una obra de arte sacada para los mejores gourmets que fueran capaces de saborearlo.

-Te ha quedado fantástico de verdad, te vas superando día a día.

-Me alegro que te guste –dijo el respondiéndole con una sincera sonrisa –Bueno tengo que irme nos vemos en la cena te parece.

-Si claro, ven pronto y no te entretengas quiero hacer estofado y no quiero que cuando llegues este pasado, como hace una semana –dijo la chica recordando todo el estofado tirado a la basura porque estaba pasado.

-Te prometo que regresare a tiempo para el estofado.

-Eso espero porque si no… -pero la chica no pudo acabar porque Gary le termino la frase.

-Sacaras a tu gyarados y me comerá lo se tranquila te lo prometo –dijo el chico dándole un beso en los labios para luego irse por la puerta dejando a Misty sola en la enorme mansión de los Oak.

A veces Misty se decidía a dar de comer a los Pokemon, otras a dar un largo paseo por el pueblo, los miércoles limpiaba la casa a conciencia, y en otros simplemente se pasaba horas al teléfono o yendo y viniendo de la ciudad más cercana, poco había de hacer en este pueblo prácticamente no había nadie.

-Tracy había conseguido un trabajo en un laboratorio a una hora del pueblo, el profesor Oak se encontraba en conferencias por todo el mundo y rara vez venía a Pueblo Paleta, solamente cuando el tiempo se lo permitía. Sus hermanas las maravillosas hermanas sirena estaban dispersadas por el mundo excepto de Daisy quien se había hecho cargo del gimnasio y había adquirido más madurez después de casarse con Tracy, nunca se había parado a pensar pero formaban una pareja extraña aunque funcionaban a la perfección juntos, la única vez que ella había visto una pareja extraña funcionar con tanta sincronía fue… Ash y ella.

-Supongo que no pudo ser, algunos sueños no tienen finales felices.

Todavía recordaba aquel fin de semana en ciudad Celeste donde por una noche la felicidad estaba en la palma de su mano pero desgraciadamente no valía la pena pensar en lo que pudo haber sido pues no encontraría nada pensando y poniéndose triste en vano. Pero ese día había sido feliz y eso si merecía la pena ser recordado.

-Hablando de recordar, llego tarde a mi encuentro con Delia, madre mía que cabeza la mía –dijo Misty pensando en voz alta mientras recogía a toda prisa su bolso, las llaves de casa, y el abrigo por si refrescaba y hacia frio.

Llego sin aliento en la puerta de la casa de Delia, respiro profundamente, se guardó un momento para recuperar el aliento y entonces llamo a la puerta. En seguida la abrió Delia que venía con un peinado nuevo.

-Hola Misty entra -dijo Delia con la misma amabilidad de siempre era una mujer entrañable todo el pueblo la quería puesto que era una bellísima persona, Misty la consideraba su madre aunque su madre estuviera muerta ella siempre imaginaba que de parecerse a alguien su madre debía parecerse a Delia.

-Gracias- contesto ella dejando su abrigo a un lado del sofá mientras ambas se sentaban en el sofá donde delia ya había colocado una porción de pastel en un plato para ella y otro para Misty acompañado de dos tazas de té y un par de galletas recién horneadas.

-Si quieres más pastel solo tienes que pedírmelo ya sabes que esta es tu casa –dijo ella mientras le ofrecía un poco de azúcar.

-Delia tienes un corazón de oro.

-Tonterías tuyas, nos porque lo dices, yo simplemente soy así, y creo que todos tenemos parte de bondad en nuestro corazón.

-Eres muy inocente Delia, no todos tienen un buen corazón como el tuyo.

-He oído que están a punto de inaugurar los laboratorios de Gary se amanece una gran fiesta -comento Delia mientras agarraba una pasta para luego saborearla lentamente.

-Sí, la semana que viene la inauguran y darán una fiesta por todo lo alto, Gary no ha escatimado en gastos ya sabes cómo es, al fin y al cabo es un Oak –contesto ella mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Tengo una noticia bomba para ti Misty, Ash regresa al pueblo y se quedara un año entero ya sabes que lo nombraron Maestro Pokemon pero estas cosas siempre traen mucho papeleo y hasta el año que viene no lo será ``oficialmente´´ -dijo Delia mientras Misty al oír la noticia se atraganto con la pasta que le estaba bajado por la garganta.

-¿Estas bien querida? –dijo Delia al ver a Misty casi ahogada por su galleta.

-Ash vuelve a casa –exclamo Misty en voz alta sin poder creerlo

-Si quizás hasta le dé tiempo de venir a la fiesta de inauguración algún día de estos tenía que venir nos si mañana o pasado mañana pero entre uno de estos días regresa a casa, ya tenía ganas de verle, ¿tú también quieres verlo supongo?

-Claro hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos –contesto ella con una sonrisa mientras iba contando los años que habían pasado desde el día en que se separaron por última vez después de aquel fin de semana, hace cinco años exactamente hará mañana era irónico que ambos volvieran a coincidir el mismo día pero cinco años después, el destino a veces era un misterio.

-Ash me llamo el otro día, sigue teniéndote gran estima, recuerda muy bien los viajes que hicisteis, y te ha seguido la pista por los periódicos y por Internet, dice que está deseando verte.

-Me alegro que siga pensando en nosotros, la gente cuando es famosa se olvida de los que les hicieron llegar allí, aunque yo sabía que Ash no era de esa manera, pero cuanta gente buena se deja llevar por el mal camino.

Charlaron un rato más, hasta que el reloj marco las ocho de la noche, y Misty decidió que era hora de irse a su casa a hacer la cena, hoy quería hacer algo especial, sabía que hoy era un día especial hoy se cumplía 4 años desde que dejo de ser líder de gimnasio, parecía una tontería pero Gary y ella lo celebraban cada año, era una festividad especial y sobretodo privada solamente para ellos dos, el estofado había sido una buena excusa pues sabía que Gary no se acordaría y ella le sorprendería con una lujosa cena llena de aperitivos variados, como canapés, gambas, marisco, prepararía una buena sopa, el filete miñón, y de poste un tiramisú, el postre favorito de Gary.

Todo estaba listo y planeado en su mente, solamente faltaba ponerse manos a la obra, cuando llego a casa, se quitó el abrigo dejándolo por cualquier parte, y sin muchos miramientos empezó a ponerse el delantal y a empezar a sacar las cazuelas, cuchillos y todos los utensilios necesarios para lograr la tan esperada cena cocinar.

Y finalmente allí tenía su gran obra preparada en la mesa bien decorada con toda la cubertería de plata bien reluciente, ni un solo plato que no estuviera impoluto, ahora solo faltaba una simple cosa por hacer; ponerse guapa.

Con el esmero de la cena veía que tan solo le quedaba media hora, ¡para ducharse, depilarse, maquillarse, elegir vestido y arreglarse el pelo! Era una misión suicida, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones. Así que sin dar menor importancia entro en el baño, que relucía por el brillo de las baldosas de mármol, la verdad las últimas obras de la mansión habían dado un toque señorial a la vez de moderno sin por ello perder la elegancia.

Allí estaba ella de nuevo, sentada en el sofá, con su precioso vestido rojo con una pequeña pedrería incrustada a la altura del pecho, su pelirrojo cabello peinado con ondas destacaba con el verde de sus ojos esmeraldas perfectamente enmascarados bajo la sombra de ojos y el rímel, había elegido un maquillaje básico, con su toque que ella consideraba básicos para cualquier mujer, los labios siempre pintados de rojo, un rojo vino que destacara elegancia a la vez que pasión.

-Sí que está tardando –dijo en voz baja al ver la hora desde su teléfono móvil, las 10;45 habían pasado 45 minutos y el seguía sin aparecer, tampoco era ninguna novedad siempre de media tardaba una media hora en llegar siempre con algún papel que hacer a última hora.-Pero hoy era nuestro día especial –pensó ella quitándose esas escusas patéticas que siempre se inventaba su mente para justificar los desplantes de Gary, pese a que era el perfecto caballero, siempre atento, su trabajo lo absorbía y ella pasaba a ser nada más que una mujer trofeo solamente para ser vista por Gary sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

A veces se sentía como un trofeo, había dejado su trabajo, su vida entera y ahora simplemente está a punto de cambiar su apellido, y que tenía para demostrar su éxito, unos bonitos vestidos de marca, montones de cremas y maquillajes, bonitos coches, y viajes por el mundo y en lujosos spas, pero donde quedaba esa emoción de sentirse viva sin tener que hacer nada en especial para decir: ¡Estoy viva!

-Supongo que no va a venir –pensó ella al ver que ya habían pasado dos horas desde la última vez que miro la hora, las doce de la noche, y con ello cenicienta se volvía criada otra vez, aunque en su caso simplemente apagaría las luces, se quitaría todo el maquillaje y se iría a la cama, sintiéndose la más infelices de las criadas.

Su mente seguía dándole escusas diciéndole que quizás había tenido un accidente, y quizás no sabían su número en el hospital, quizás se había perdido y se había quedado sin batería, o le habían atracado y estaba solo y malherido por los caminos despoblados en medio de la noche, sin embargo ella sabía muy bien lo que eran solamente esas ideas estúpidas, ESCUSAS que siempre se inventaba para justificar lo injustificable otra vez había puesto el trabajo en primer lugar y ella en segundo lo peor de todo es que no valía la pena hablar, habían discutido mil veces por el mismo tema y seguían sin solucionarlo, sabía cuál era la solución, abandonarlo volver a su ciudad o a otra y empezar desde 0, quizás su hermana le dejaría dirigir el gimnasio otra vez, o podría probar suerte con las hermanas Waterflower y hacerse modelo en los últimos años había logrado convertirse en una joven guapa capaz de nublar la fama de sus hermanas que la precedía.

El problema es que ella quería a Gary Oak, y quizás él se aprovechaba de forma indirecta de este amor, aunque ella estaba convencida de que el amor que el sentía por ella era real, sabía que se estaba aprovechando, sabía que no lo abandonaría y el así podría seguir poniendo el trabajo en primer lugar y su amor en segundo lugar porque sabía que ella lo aceptaría incondicionalmente.

Ella simplemente tenía que ser fuerte, mañana aparentaría que nada había pasado, por suerte en el último momento decidió guardar toda la comida en el congelador, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por cocinar en una buena semana, aprovecharía el tiempo para hacer otras cosas, no sabía muy bien que haría pero por el momento solo podía dejar caer las lágrimas que salían por montones de sus ojos, tragarse su orgullo y aguantar el dolor que sentía en su pecho mientras todo su cuerpo se quemaba de la rabia que sentía consigo misma por no ser fuerte y dejar esta vida que cada día la hacía más miserable y la sumía en una profunda desdicha.

A la mañana siguiente Gary no había aparecido todavía, o quizás había aparecido y se había marchado mucho antes de que ella se despertara, miro su teléfono móvil con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de vida de Gary y una excusa.

-Hola cielo, lamento no haber podido llegar a casa temprano ayer, espero que el estofado estuviera delicioso prometo llevarte al mejor restaurante de la ciudad Esmeralda la próxima semana en compensación, no te enfades recuerda que te quiero. Eres un pedazo de cielo.

-Una simple disculpa acompañada de un ramo de rosas que llegara en tres, dos, uno –y al acabar la frase alguien llamo a la puerta.-Ya voy.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con efectivamente el repartidor trayéndole un ramo de rosas rojas a nombre de Gary. La típica disculpa estudiada y estereotipada de las comedias.

-Gracias, tome una propina –dijo Misty dándole diez dólares de propina.

-Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día señorita –contesto el joven repartidor mientras Misty cerraba la puerta tras sí para ir a colocar las flores en un jarrón con agua.

Se fue a su habitación y se cambió de ropa rápidamente se puso un chándal cómodo, por las mañanas solía ir a correr siguiendo la corriente del rio, era como una carrera naturaleza contra persona, la batalla que cada mañana empezaba y terminaba cuando el sol apretaba con más intensidad.

Corrió intentando que los pensamientos que ahora inundaban su mente se diluirán, corría en dirección a la corriente del rio, intentaba ganarle el pulso, llego a tal estado que no estaba consiente si estaba corriendo o simplemente iba de un lado para otro.

De repente sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, se dio un golpe fuerte que la hizo caer y estamparse contra el suelo, acto seguido oyó otro lamento que no procedía de su boca.

-Lo siento mucho iba distraída –se disculpó Misty mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo por su propio pie.

-El mismo lugar solo que 15 años después –dijo una voz que Misty sabía que había escuchado antes pero no podía decir quién era.

-Puede ser pero quien es…-al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de quién era esa voz un nombre se ilumino a la cabeza Ash.

-Te ha costado reconocerme eh Misty –dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

-Ash, cuanto has cambiado casi no te reconozco, cuanto tiempo ha pasado

-Cinco años recuerdas –dijo sonriendo.

Cada día lo recordaba, como no recordar ese momento estaban solos en Ciudad Celeste, había muchos cometas volando en el cielo.

-Dicen que si hay un cometa volando se tiene que pedir un deseo –explico Misty mientras ambos estaban tumbados boca arriba viendo el espectáculo que la naturaleza les ofrecía.

-¿Y si ya lo tengo todo? –pregunto Ash

-Entonces desea que sea para siempre.

Pero ese instante de felicidad nada más duro un fin de semana, y luego simplemente desapareció su felicidad.

-Así que has vuelto a Pueblo Paleta o eso me han contado.

-Me quedare por un año, aunque supongo que tú podrás enseñarme mejor las diversiones de este pueblo, no señora.

-Ash este es tu pueblo, no debo ser yo la que te diga lo que puedes hacer o no para divertirte, no te parece.

-Tu siempre tan sabia Misty –concluyo Ash con un gesto dramático como si le fuera la vida en ello. -Te invito a cenar por los viejos tiempos

Sabía que no era una buena idea, que aquello traería consecuencias que sus sentimientos que fueron enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser volverían a salir de las cenizas, aunque no pudo resistirse y acabo aceptando.

-Claro que tal mañana a las 9 mejor quedamos en tu casa –contesto ella sin darle mucha importancia aunque por dentro estaba echa un matojo de nervios.

-Suena bien, nos vemos mañana entonces, adiós Misty y ojo que no te lleve la corriente –bromeo mientras se iba alejando hasta que Misty perdió su mirada en el horizonte al verlo marchar tan rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

El corazón le bombeaba a mil por hora pese a las advertencias de Delia de que Ash regresaba al pueblo, una cosa era saberlo por boca de otros y otra era volverlo a ver, saber que estaba allí era otra cosa muy diferente, sobre todo por las emociones que este provocaba en ella, pese al paso de los años una pequeña parte siempre estaría pensando en Ash, aunque ahora no era tan ingenua, no iba a tirar todo por la borda para acabar otra vez abandona, solo una vez se permite errar no más.

Era curioso como la vida la había cambiado, antes solo por volverlo a ver habría corrió directa a darle un abrazo, ahora se había mantenido más seria, más en sus cabales, sabía que el retorno de Ash solamente le traería problemas con Gary y consigo misma por eso debía mantenerse fría y sobretodo no jugar solamente a una carta.

-Es hora de volver –dijo Misty en voz alta viendo que el sol empezaba a subir y si seguía allí plantada solamente conseguiría unas quemaduras.

Luego cuando llego a casa, se quitó las zapatillas y se puso cómoda, y empezó a preparar la comida, pero esta vez hizo algo distinto, cocino para ella, todos sus platos favoritos al fin y al cabo seguramente Gary ni aparecería por casa.

Entonces de repente oyó un ruido que la sobresalto, miro el teléfono móvil y vio que era simplemente un mensaje, sintiéndose una estúpida por asustarse de cosas tan simples, miro de quien era el mensaje, el numero era desconocido y esto solamente incremento su curiosidad por el emisor así que sin más preámbulos lo abrió.

``Hola Misty, soy Ash quería decirte que ya tengo una reserva en Gard ese restaurante de Ciudad Esmeralda del que todo el mundo habla tan bien espero que te guste´´.

Y ella respondió un mensaje breve no quería empezar a divagar así que simplemente contesto un ``Sí, me encantara, nunca he estado allí´´ no quería parecer demasiado entusiasmada si algo le había enseñado la experiencia es que ella y Ash simplemente podrían ser amigos, nunca pasarían de ese punto.

Aunque inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa le invadió el rostro, delatándola pese a que intentaba mantenerse en sus cabales la emoción podía más que cualquier razonamiento que su cabeza pensara.

Quitándose esa sonrisa de la cara se dispuso a seguir cortando cebolla porque a este paso no iba a hacer la comida ni para fin de año.

-¡Ay mierda por dios no! ¡Otra vez no! –exclamo Misty haciendo que sus gritos resonaran por toda la mansión al ver que se le acababa de quemar la carne en la paella todo por ir distraída pensando en la noche de mañana. –Basta ya sal de mi cabeza.

Se decidió entonces por comerse simplemente la ensalada y el postre que se había preparado un flan con nata. Pues era tarde y su estómago empezaba a bramar por el alimento.

Ese pequeño detalle le hizo recordar los meses que paso con Ash, en una relación secreta aquella que tan tormentosamente acabo ese fin de semana.

Aun podía recordar ese día que se perdieron por el bosque y acabaron improvisando un picnic en mitad de la lluvia.

-Ash ¿sabes dónde vamos? –pregunto Misty mientras sus cejas se inclinaban dando un gesto de duda y negación pues ya llevaban un rato caminando y ella empezaba a pensar que se habían quedado en mitad del bosque y el cielo empezaba a nublarse con nubes negras anunciando una tormenta torrencial.

-Estamos llegando sé que no queda mucho –dijo Ash mientras tomaba a Misty de la mano arrastrándola junto a él.

-Va a empezar a llover y nos mojaremos –anuncio ella mientras que en la ignoraba.

-Mira, en ese árbol hay manzanas vamos a coger algunas –dijo el corriendo tras el manzano a meterse tantas manzanas como pudiere en la mochila.

-Ash tenemos que encontrar un refugio o nos mojaremos y pillaremos tal resfriado que no lo vamos a contar –acabado de decir esa frase empezó a llover y ambos intentaron refugiarse en un árbol pero cuando el cielo empezó a espete gar rayos no dudaron en seguir andando alejándose del árbol.

-Mira allí veo algo, veo una luz vamos –comento Ash mientras ambos seguían esa luz pues no tenían otra alternativa esperaban que fuera un refugio o una cabaña sabían que habían algunas escampadas por todo el bosque para emergencias, así que tarde o temprano tendrían que toparse con alguna.

Por suerte efectivamente era una cabaña y vacía, así que ambos entraron, aunque su interior no era muy hospitalario, estaba lleno de suciedad por todas partes así que ambos utilizaron sus pokemon y limpiaron un poco la cabaña.

En su interior había una pequeña cocina, unas literas apiladas unas sobre otras y una pequeña sala de estar, todo en la misma habitación sin embargo no necesitaba más, contaban con luz, agua corriente así que todo estaba a su disposición.

-Bueno ahora que hacemos –dijo Ash mientras revisaba su mochila en busca de provisiones –mira en tu mochila.

Empezaron a vaciar sus mochilas y recontaron todo lo que tenían; 12 manzanas, dos botellas de coca cola, un poco de azúcar, y dos bocatas. Discutieron un poco sobre lo que tenían que hacer, y pensaron en comerse las manzanas y los bocatas, y así lo hicieron.

-¿Crees que ha sido una buena idea venir aquí? –pregunto Ash sintiéndose culpable de estar en esta situación.

-Supongo que se podría decir que es un sitio romántico –dijo ella mientras se inclinaba lentamente para besarle.

Y el beso surgió allí en mitad del bosque lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo intenso parecía que no quería que se acabaran nunca pero al mismo tiempo transmitían todo su sentimiento en el beso. Querían plasmar todo el amor en ese beso sellándolo.

-Supongo que el viaje ha merecido la pena ¿no?

-Sí, pero este beso significa que… en fin e…-pregunto Misty pero sin saber muy bien que decir o que hacer para conservar la dignidad en esta situación incómoda.

-Podemos probar a donde va esto, así a nuestro aire sin presiones ni etiquetas

-Suena bien vamos a intentarlo.

Y así es como empezó lo suyo en esa cabaña perdida de la mano de dios en mitad del bosque salieron sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Desde que su relación acabo no había vuelto nunca más a ese bosque, y mucho menos a esa cabaña eran demasiados recuerdos que estaban allí almacenados esperando que algún día alguien abriera esa puerta y los recuerdos volvieran a revivirse.

Y el día pasó rápido sin muchos sobresaltos o aventura, simplemente un día normal en hechos que no en sentimientos. Gary abrió la puerta de casa y Misty lo recibió como siempre.

-Misty, ya estoy en casa –saludo Gary mientras Misty acababa de encender la televisión normalmente verían una película mientras comían y después la comentarían.

-¿Qué tal tu día? –pregunto ella por costumbre sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Bien, con mucho papeleo, mañana tengo una reunión y llegare tarde, quizás ni siquiera llegue a casa.

-Oh, mañana es perfecto –pensó ella mientras sonreía así no tendría que dar explicaciones. –Yo quizás salgo a la ciudad me apetece salir después de una temporada de estar prisionera entre cuatro paredes.

-Debes de ser la presa más hermosa del mundo entonces –dijo el mientras reía –y eso me convierte en carcelero.

-Quizás –anda ven a cenar que está empezando la película Nacida para ser mala de Joan Crawford, la adoro.

-Has visto esa película unas 100 veces y siempre tienes la emoción como si fuera la primera vez.

-Ver una buena película es como verla por primera vez, no importa lo que pase siempre será emocionante verla una y otra vez.

-Si tú lo dices, y con quien vas a salir mañana si puede saberse.

-Sola, quizás venga mi hermana tiene que venir por una pasarela y quizás pasemos el día juntas

-Mándale recuerdos de mi parte hace mucho tiempo que no la veo –contesto el sin darle más importancia.

Por un momento el corazón de Misty se aceleró, esta situación de mentira sobre mentira la ponía inquieta sin embargo supo disimular bien sin sonrojarse o inmutarse. Por el momento estaba salvada, más tarde mañana llamaría a su hermana y le explicaría alguna escusa como que preparaba una fiesta sorpresa para Gary y tenía que seguirle la corriente si la llamaba, si esta parecía una buena excusa había creado el plan perfecto.

Luego se fueron a dormir sin casi hablar, Misty lo agradeció en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo eran ese tipo de silencios que no necesitan palabras para expresar lo que uno siente como si ya no existieran las palabras.

-Buenas noches Misty que descanses –se despidió Gary mientras cerraba la luz de su mesita.

-Buenas noches Gary, igualmente –contesto ella imitándole y cerrando la luz de su mesita.

Al día siguiente, Gary ya se había ido a los laboratorios, ella estaba sola en casa, todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que llegara la cena con Ash, sin embargo empezó a preparar la ropa que iba a llevar al fin y al cabo era un sitio de categoría y no podía llevar cualquier cosa, aunque para ella eso no era un problema, tenía miles de vestidos elegantes sin embargo no sabía que ponerse.

-¿Qué me pondré? Quizás este o mejor el otro aunque si lo combinara con esos zapatos –era un mar de dudas sin acabar por decidirse por nada.

Entonces lo vio, era un vestido blanco con unos lazos por los hombros y la cintura negros, era un vestido que se había comprado haría un año en Cannel en su última visita a Paris por la Conferencia de los medicamentos que Gary representaba.

-Este es perfecto, es el elegido –dijo ella mientras iba a colocarlo encima de la cama contenta con su elección –Y estos zapatos negros.

Fue haciendo sus labores habituales hasta que sin prácticamente darse cuenta el reloj marco las siete de la tarde, tenía que empezar a arreglarse si quería resultar deslumbrante quería causar buena impresión pese a que no estaba buscando nada o eso al menos se repetía ella una y otra vez.

Llego la hora, había visto el reloj cien veces antes que llegara este momento, quizás había contado cada segundo hasta que fueron las nueve, el toque de su libertad, rápidamente salió de casa y subió a su coche, la carretera estaba vacía sin gente, y la calle estaba solitaria sin gente alrededor únicamente acompañada de la luz que las farolas iluminaban, puso rumbo a casa de Ash.

Cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto más cerca de la gran velada, quizás se estaba emocionando demasiado, su cabeza así se lo repetía una y otra vez pero era imposible su corazón latía sin control, tanto que ella temía que podía perder el control del volante y quizás incluso salirse de la carretera de lo nerviosa que estaba. Finalmente después de tranquilizarse llego a casa de Ash donde el la esperaba en la puerta, ella se fijó mejor en lo que llevaba, una camisa negra perfectamente planchada, unos pantalones a conjunto junto con un cinturón con una armilla dorada.

Todo estaba en conjunto al menos por el momento.

-Taxi, señorita me puede llevar a ciudad Esmeralda –dijo Ash mientras se subía al coche de Misty.

-El pago será una cena gratis –dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Marchando entonces una cena para la señorita más bella de esta noche en todo Canto

-Por favor Ash me harás sonrojar –dijo ella quitándole importancia al comentario aunque sus oídos lo habían escuchado y una cálida sensación invadió su cuerpo.

-Es la verdad Misty, no deberías sonrojarte estoy seguro que Gary te lo dice a cada rato.

-Si es verdad.

-Pero ahora no vamos a hablar de eso verdad –dijo el esperando a que ella contestara –Verdad.

-Cuéntame Ash, que has hecho durante estos cinco años

-Esperaba que una chica lista como tú tuviera internet y me habría seguido la pista después de tantos años.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a todo en general, ya sé que te nominaran Maestro Pokemon pero en fin ya sabes a que me refiero, sales con alguien, has hecho algo últimamente o …

-Si salgo con alguien, Serena la conoces creo que te la presente hace años –comento Ash haciendo que Misty sin querer diera un frenazo con el coche.

No podía creerlo, Serena era una de sus amigas, hacía años que no se veían quizá pero habían seguido manteniendo el contacto a través de Internet y jamás le había comentado nada, y por otra parte su corazón parecía un globo que había explotado se estaba deshinchando lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Estas bien Misty?

-Si perfectamente, lo siento los zapatos son nuevos y me ha resbalado el tacón, no pasa nada –dijo ella disimulando continuando con el camino.

La noticia le había afectado sin embargo no entendía el porqué, habían pasado muchos años desde que lo suyo termino debería estar preparada ella había rehecho su vida, y él también era lo lógico, no podía seguir aferrada a un sueño, quizás aún soñaba con que las cenizas revivieran un día pero ahora parecía tan lejos ese sueño.

-E, Misty hemos llegado al restaurante, vamos –dijo Ash saliendo rápidamente del coche acompañándola hasta el interior.

Dentro un metre les indico y les acompaño hasta su mesa y en cuestión de segundos pidieron.

El restaurante estaba impecable, los suelos de mármol blanco brillaban como si de una pista de baile se tratara, el pequeño escenario listo con músicos que tocaban música en directo, las canciones eran suaves y melódicas, algunas de los años 40 y 50. El piano negro daba el toque de majestuosidad. Las camareras con su esmoquin tan impoluto ninguna mancha rompía el efecto visual que ese sitio producía felicidad.

Irradiaba felicidad por todas partes, todo el mundo tan sonriente con copas de champan en las manos, las luces que se mesclaban con la música escenificando un pequeño paraíso en la tierra esa era la frase que resumía ese idílico sitio.

-Te veo perdida en las nubes –dijo Ash sacándola de sus pensamientos sobresaltándola.

-Estoy bien solo me recreaba en este sitio es perfecto, es simplemente perfecto.

-Me alegro que te guste lo elegí especialmente para ti.

-¿Serena nunca ha estado aquí? –bromeo Misty sin darle importancia a este detalle

-Jamás, este será nuestro sitio especial –dijo Ash seriamente ella le observo minuciosamente pero pudo ver que era verdad no había rastro de mentira en sus ojos.

Ese comentario la desmonto, estaba captando las indirectas pero sin embargo veía las indirectas como señales contradictorias, por un momento podía pensar que le estaba diciendo adelante volvamos a lo que teníamos antes, sin embargo cuando hablaba de Serena parecía frio como si interpusiera una distancia entre los dos, y ella sabía en el fondo que esto no estaba bien, que el venir aquí había sido una mala idea, que no había sido guiada por su instinto si no por un placer pasajero.

Sin embargo al final ella sabia que seguía doliéndole su rechazo, aunque lo intentara evitar algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

-Cres que podremos vernos otro dia? –pregunto Ash dejando a Misty sin saber que contestar.

-Supongo que si, la semana que viene Gary da una fiesta –contesto ella.

-No me refiero a eso, tu y yo a solas

-Ah, bueno no lo se Ash –dijo ella sin saberle que respuesta darle.


	3. Chapter 3

El aire estaba envenenado por sus suspiros, desde esa noche Misty no había sido la misma, habían pasado años soñando con ese futuro perfecto donde ella y Ash lograban casarse, quizás tener alguna casa a las afueras de la ciudad, y ambos tenían éxito en sus carreras.

Y su plan se había cumplido, pero no con Ash, si no con Gary quien siempre había estado allí para ayudarla en todo momento y aunque le doliera admitirlo una pequeña parte de ella le seguía queriendo, era difícil no querer a una persona con la que había pasado los últimos cinco años las veinticuatro horas del día.

Y ahora volvía a ser la misma chica de dieciséis años con las mismas dudas y preocupaciones, pensar si Ash la seguía queriendo, esperando que finalmente se diera cuenta de la realidad que tenía frente a sus narices. Como siempre Ash había viajado por todo el mundo en busca de un sueño, el sueño de su vida, y al fin lo había conseguido pero una duda seguía presente en su mente era el sueño de su vida un lugar donde ella no tenía lugar.

Y no quería saber la respuesta porque sabía que si algún día lograra dar respuesta a esa pregunta, posiblemente la respuesta la acabaría por destruir.

Decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo, siempre solía dar un paseo para distraerse, fue a la plaza central donde saludó a vecinos y amigos, la gente del pueblo era amable, daba igual que no los conocieras de nada ellos siempre tenían un saludo y una sonrisa guardado para ti.

-Hola Misty –digo una voz femenina que hizo que Misty se girara enseguida para identificarla.

-Señora Walker –contesto Misty con una sonrisa mientras veía a la mujer del alcalde que se acercaba.

-Misty, tu que eres amiga de Ash, ¿te importaría contarme un poco sus secretos? –Pregunto la señora Walker –Queremos hacerle un homenaje no todos los días alguien de pueblo Paleta consigue ser un Maestro Pokemon.

-Oh bueno vera es que hace años que no hablo con Ash no sabría que decirle…

-Claro que si bonita, la amistad verdadera como la que tenías tú con Ash es para toda la vida da igual los años que pasen en tu interior seguro que sabes la respuesta.

Misty entonces consiguió decir los platos favoritos de Ash, algunas fotografías y anécdotas divertidas, datos curiosos sobre su vida… en otras palabras todo absolutamente todo sobre la vida de Ash.

Más tarde la señora Walker se fue directa al ayuntamiento donde la organizadora del homenaje iba a planearlo todo con la información obtenida por Misty.

Misty entonces se quedó pensativa, inmóvil frente a la gran estatua que precedía el centro de la plaza, busca en tu interior y sabrás la respuesta, esa frase escondía lo que ella más temía si quería ser feliz, tenía que decidir qué hacer con su vida, buscar en su interior.

Con esa frase rodándole por la cabeza una y otra vez, Misty se fue a casa a preparar la comida, al mismo tiempo que iba corriendo para así evitar que la voz de su conciencia aquella que siempre le decía lo que tenía que hacer por una vez en su vida callara y la dejara en paz.

Entro en la mansión, como siempre vacía, llegó a la cocina y empezó a preparar una ensalada de pasta algo sencilla, nutritiva y veraniega como la época del año.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar el primer plato sonó el timbre de la puerta y ella se apresuró enseguida a abrir, para su sorpresa la visita inesperada era May, su mejor amiga.

-May ¿pero qué haces aquí? –pregunto Misty mientras la abrazaba no se podía creer que May la hubiera visitado más que nada porque pensaba que estaba pasando una temporada en Francia.

-Como te vi tan preocupada cuando me llamaste he decidido pasar una temporada en tu casa, si hay cama por supuesto.

-Claro que sí, siempre hay una habitación reservada para ti, será divertido tenerte en casa como una fiesta de pijamas interminable.

-¿Y cuéntame te encontraste con Ash? –pregunto May con la ceja levantada y no me mientas porque te conozco y se cuándo mientes.

-Si incluso quedamos para cenar un día que Gary se había quedado en la oficina

-Así que a solas… -pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porque Misty se empezó a escandalizar

-No es lo que crees, solo hablamos y nos pusimos al día nada más.

-Y Gary en la oficina tantas noches, y tú a casa aquí sola –comento May haciendo una afirmación mientras dejaba caer su opinión.

-¿Qué insinúas May?

-Nada, pero que yo de ti le echaba un ojo que es tan importante como para dejarte tanto tiempo sola en casa, sé que su trabajo es importante pero esa obsesión no la veo sana, y la experiencia me dice que si pasa muchos días fuera de casa…

-No digas tonterías May, Gary no es de esa clase, simplemente trabaja mucho porque ya te digo que si me estuviera engañando ya habría llegado a mis oídos, este es un pueblo muy pequeño May la gente te conoce y los cotilleos vuelan en segundos.

-Si es así me callare –dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

-Oye no te enfurruñes y cuéntame tus viajes a la ciudad de las luces

-Paris esta trés belle, hay tanta gente diferente, tantas cosas que la ciudad te ofrece en cada calle, ves tanto lujo Misty, las mujeres con vestidos elegantes y los hombres con traje es tan diferente de nuestras ciudades, a su altura nosotros no llegamos ni a ser una mísera aldea.

-Qué envidia me das, has viajado tanto y has visto mundo.

-Tampoco tanto solamente he estado en París, Marsella, Londres y Milán; el mundo es un lugar mucho más grande Misty y yo solamente he hecho los primeros pasos, me encantaría poder viajar por todo el mundo, oye te propongo un plan, el año que viene tú y yo nos vamos de viaje a recorrer mundo durante seis meses y no me digas que no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Venga me apunto, no sé si seis meses porque es mucho tiempo pero a alguna ciudad de Europa sí que me gustaría ir.

-Además te lo mereces, no has estado a las duras y a las maduras con Gary cuando empezó con esta empresa que lleva ya dos años construyéndose, ahora es tu momento para viajar y dejarlo a él en casa.

-Qué mala que eres, yo solo he estado ayudándole, pero tienes razón ahora me toca a mí viajar, por eso me encanta que vengas May siempre cambias mi vida cuando llegas.

-Que puedo decir soy como la luz de las bombillas de tu mente

Y ambas rieron de buena gana con la broma de May y siguiendo contándose su vida, habían pasado casi un año y medio sin verse muchas cosas quedaban por contar que se habían perdido en las conversaciones telefónicas o los mensajes que se tenían.

-Estoy oliendo tu famoso biscocho de chocolate

-Lo estas oliendo si May, ahora voy a sacarlo del horno y nos vamos a comer un trozo y a decir adiós a la dieta.

May estaba con la boca abierta viendo el pastel tanto era su deseo por comer pastel que Misty tuvo que levantarle la barbilla para que cerrara la boca.

-Después de que se enfrié –sentenció Misty oyendo el NOOO de May de fondo.

Cuando el sol empezaba a decaer, de repente, alguien abrió la puerta principal.

-Gary adivina quien ha venido a pasar unos días –exclamo Misty mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿Tus hermanas? –pregunto el chico dudando

-No, May ven a saludarla.

Y ambos entraron en el salón donde May los esperaba con la boca llena de bizcocho de chocolate.

-May dichosos los ojos de verte, tan comilona como siempre –exclamó Gary mientras la abrazaba.


End file.
